Episode 6685 (15th October 2013)
Plot Sarah's alone and scared and Debbie's distraught and convinced that Cameron has her. Lindy tells a shocked Ruby that she'll give her the money for the baby if she does it without Ali. Declan snaps at Megan as he tries to talk to Moira about Butler's Farm. Bob recruits Brenda to help with sandbag duties around the village as the storm continues to hit. David's quiet stag-do drink turns even more pitiful when Rishi has to take a drunken Georgia home - and the same for Rodney with a drunken Betty. Dom helps Diane in The Woolpack cellar as water starts to pour in, then leaves as he begins to feel awkward at David's stag. Cameron enters the village unseen, breaks into Tug Ghyll but discovers Debbie isn't there. Sean finds Ruby about to leave with a bag, saying that she's staying with a mate for a while. He tells her that she can't just leave and Ruby is stunned by how much he cares. Jimmy and Nicola argue while on the way to the pub and he turns around to go back home. Lindy bumps into Dan at The Woolpack and discovers that he's Ali's ex and doesn't warm to him. Andy and Moira are relieved to find Sarah alone and unharmed. Andy questions what happened and everyone's relief is momentary when she tells them about Cameron. Debbie despairs that he's coming for her and Andy tells her to stay at the pub. Cameron distracts PC Harrison and knocks him unconscious. Ruby meets Lindy in The Woolpack and tells her that she doesn't want her money if she can't accept her for who she is, Lindy storms off. Declan apologises to Megan and tells her she's the only one he can trust. Alicia admits to David that she's not going to his wedding and doesn't feel the same way about Dom as he does for her. They notice that the PC Harrison has disappeared from outside the front of The Woolpack, not noticing his body lying on the floor. Chas sets about locking and bolting all the doors. Marlon is about to leave the back room of the pub when he's stopped in his tracks to see Cameron having just emerged from the cellar. Before a stunned Marlon has chance to meaningfully react, Cameron slams the butt of the shotgun against him and punches him, sending him staggering back through the cellar door and tumbling down the cellar stairs. He lands in the water, unconscious. Cameron then locks the door and heads to the bar. Debbie is desperate and tries to leave to go to Sarah but is horrified when Cameron appears, telling Zak and Chas to get off her as he's come back for her. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Alicia Harding - Natalie Anderson *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton Guest cast *PC Barnes - Steve Cooper *Lindy - Nimmy March *PC Harrison - Drew Cain Locations *Butlers Farm - Barn *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar, beer garden and cellar *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *The Mill - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Tall Trees Cottage - Front garden *Home Farm - Lobby Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes